Envinyata
by Elven Heart
Summary: One Sindarian elf in our modern world and one modern girl who wishes she were in middle earth. Not your typical story I promise.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A Sindarian elf walked through a dark forest completely obliviouse to his surroundings. It seemed that he was walking while his mind travelled the deepest paths of elvish dreams. Yet in reality he held in his once wise and noble mind to wisdom nor knowledge of the who he was, his people or the world. He wore what had once been the uniform of the boundary warden of Lothlorien, and around is neck was a small box the contents of which he did not know. This elf knew nothing beyond that which was necessary for his continued existence in this world that did not contain any colour. He lived the existance of an elf who did not take the ships in the forth age. An elf who continued to live in this world in what was once known as Middle Earth. I life without all that had once defined what it meant to be an elf.

Suddenly, he awoke from the thoughtless knowledgeless existance that had held so long in thrall. He awoke to a wise and familiar voice in his head. "Rumilion, awake from your knowledgeless existance and awake to the knowledge of your people. Remember your history, your remember your task."

The spark of intellegence returned to his eyes, he knew this voice, he knew his name, he knew the history of his people. "Galadriel," he wispered. He looked around him seeing his surroundings for the first time. "Where am I my Lady?" he wispered partly to himself partly hoping that what ever good spirit awoken him to the truth would allow the Lady of Light to hear him.

"Rumillion you are in a forest in a country called France you are near to the sea for you have truly not wandered far since you watched the Lord Cirion sail on the last ship into the west. Listen can you not hear the crash of the waves?" The Lady spoke into his head. Rumillion listen hard and as he heard the waves and the cry of the gulls his heart filled with longing for the sea and the knowledge that baring some tragic death he would never pass over the waves to the blessed realm.

Tears welled up in his eyes for he knew that this was a very different forest from the one near the Grey Havens. Many ages have passed during his oblivion. Not only were the Grey Havons gones so were all those he knew, even the land its self had changed, not even the stone and earth sang of his people, they were gone and only men remained. For if the drawves still existed they must be deep in their mountains and rarely walked above ground for he could not sence their passing any where one this land that was so close to the blue mountains.

"Do not despaire dear Rumillion. For one will come in whose veins traces of the highest blood still flows. You must find this child, you must complete the task that I set you. Your quest and mission must be completed for this world must not completely forget the elves." Rumillion could almost hear Galadriel smile. "The hobbits are still here, Rumillion and they have a copy of the Red Book of the Westmarch. One day they will share the stories and histories with a wise man. He will share these with the rest of mankind. You, however, must find the decendants of Luthien for it was told that her line would never end. One will be born of that line who will want to believe that the stories and histories set down in human language by the wise man I mentioned before. You must find her and have her restore Lothlorien, for the mallorn must never die out in that world."

"I will do as you bid me my Lady, but were must I begin?" Rumillion sighed looking about him grieving the passing of the world that he loved.

"Go see the Hobbits for they remember. They will teach of this new world of men. Travel to the other side of the sea there seek out the child. The descendant of Luthien's line. Find the child in whose veins runs the blood of Arwen and Aragorn."


	2. Govanneth

Envinyata: Chapter 1; Govanneth

My name is Petra Hale and all in all I would say I'm a fairly sane normal person if any book worm who is absolutely obsessed with fantasy books could be said to be normal. My introduction to the world of fantasy began at a young age when my mother read the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe to me. Of course, she never encouraged my love for the fantastical she was never a real fan for things that were not realistic. However, I went on in life to discover the magical world s of C.S. Lewis, J.R.R. Tolkien, Terry Goodkind, Marion Zimmer Bradley, David Eddings and so many others.

My mother would look at my book shelves on which sat the massive works of various lords of fantastical literature and exclaim that I needed to get back down on other, and how could I keep all of those characters straight anyways. I must say on occasion I would dream that Harry Potter would be battling the Forsaken and Legolas would be dancing with Rhapsody.

Of all these worlds containing so much adventure, magic and mystery the one that I loved the most was Middle-Earth. By the age of eighteen I had spent way too much time reading Lord of the Rings and the other plethora of books that accompany this great work. I mean any one who worked towards becoming fluent in languages that, at the time, I believed were created solely in the works of on brilliant professor must have been a bit delusional or so my parents and friends thought. Anyways, at eighteen I was a Lord of the Rings fanatic, more then that I was an elf fanatic. I knew the elven histories, I studied Sindarin and Quenya, Galadriel and Legolas were my favourite Lord of the Rings characters and I went to all three film garbed as a Sindarian elf complete with prosthetic elf ears. As I mentioned be for, my name is Petra which is the feminine form of Peter, which means stone. And so I often though of my self have Sarna which is Quenya for "made of stone".

I guess I found myself identifying with elves this is probably because even before reading Lord of the Rings I loved the woods and often took long walks or went cross country skiing through the woods around my country home. I loved the stars and studying them, I wanted to become an astronomer when I grew up, and lastly I loved the sea, I could sit beside it for hours just letting the southing sounds of the crashing waves role over my soul. As a child my father used nurture all three of these interest by taking my star gazing, skiing, and hiking and on trips to the east coast. By the way I live in Ontario Canada so the east coast meant Newfoundland, eastern Quebec, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick and Prince Edward Island.

I was also a musician. My friends said that I had a finger in every discipline that there was. I began my musical studies at the age of 3. I began with the piano and then moved on to the recorder, alto recorder, flute, alto saxophone. I also sang in choir ever since I was old enough to do so. The elven flair for music enthralled me and drew me even more towards this elegant noble race.

I dreamt often that the histories laid out in Lord of the Rings were true. I wish wanted it but in the end I knew that this was not the case. I thought I knew what reality was I thought I understood the truth. I learnt later that I knew very little of the true history of our world, the history that binds together science and myth, legend and fact. This day my world was turned upside down. The day I learnt that elves were real.

I was in my second year of Astronomy at Lakehead University in Thunder Bay Ontario. It was September and still warm enough to enjoy being outside and so I had grabbed my copy of Lord of the Rings from my room and had gone out to my favourite spot along one of the trails in the woods on Campus to read. I love this spot because it reminded me of the spot in the Shire where Frodo was reading at the beginning of The Fellowship of the Ring (movie version).

I knew every mark and flaw of my copy of Lord of the Rings seeing that I had read it until it was dog eared, tattered and marked however through all of this it was some how still readable. I let my hand glide over the glossy cover. My mother had procured for me an addition that had all three books in one, and to this day I insist that the Lord of the Rings was not a trilogy at all but a single book split up to make its hefty length more manageable.

I was immersed deep in to the book reading as the fellowship past through the mines of Moria. No matter how many times I read the Lord of the Rings I never could get through the part where Gandalf falls with the Balrog without crying. I was shedding my tears along with Merry and Pippin on the rocks outside the eastern gate of Moria when I felt some one or something watching me. I looked up to see at tall male being standing over me. Been an elf fanatic I couldn't believe my eyes. I quickly realised that standing before me was a true blue Sindarian elf. He had long silver hair kept away from his face by small braids, and grey eyes like the sea after the storm tinted with a tiny bit of blue. He was noble and all in all I couldn't help noticing that he was the most beautiful male of human like appearance that I had ever seen. I couldn't think of him as a man it would have been demeaning. For no man could have ever appeared so noble and kind.

For a few moments we just stared at each other blankly. I felt small and insignificant before this tall beautiful being. Not knowing what else to say I smiled. "Mae Govannen meldir eldar. Nin elvellon." I said rising to stand before him. My Sindarian was not very good for it is difficult to learn a language if you are the only one who knows it.

"I speak the English tongue lady Sarna you need not torture yourself by speaking in a long dead language. Although I must say it comforts me greatly to hear it spoke from the lips of another as it as not been in a very long time." This gorgeous elf bowed before me and taking my hand he kissed the back of it. At this point I noticed two things this elf was an exact match to my dream guy who lived only in my imagination and he knew my elven name, not many knew it only those of my friends who were also Lord of the Rings fans used it when I was dressed as a Sindarin elleth warrior.

I was stunned to say the least. I had no idea of what to say or what to do. What do you do when an ellon who looks exactly like your ideal guy comes up to you in the every-day world bows to you and calls you lady. I do not processes elven beauty for any stretch of the imagination. I am around 5 and a half feet tall and have long silky dark hair that falls straight but ending in ringlet's to my waist was somewhere between brown and red in colour, and likewise my eyes were a non descript colour between green and brown. I felt completely in adequate and flawed next to this being who was almost angelic in appearance.

For a time we just stared at each other as though we could learn all there was to know of each others existence by looking. Finally breaking the almost unbearable silence the elf before me spoke. "I am Rumillion and I have a tale to tell you Sarna."

Well met, friend elf. I am an elf-friend.

Meeting

elf female

elf male


	3. Narn in Arahin

Disclaimer: The world of Middle Earth and all those who abide there in belongs entirely to the great J.R.R Tolkien. However the plot and Sarna and Rumillion are children of my imagination for imagination.

Chapter2: Narn in Arahin

"I am Rumillion and I have a tale to tell you Sarna," said Rumillion. "Come sit for this is a long tale that spans many years and many generations." Sarna sank back to the ground and the tall elf sat gracefully beside her. Sarna was awed for each motion he made portrayed a grace that no human could ever come close to equalling.

"I once was a boundary warden in the beautiful realm of Lothlorien under the leadership of Haldir. A far as my people were concerned I was not exceptional. I was not a champion bowman or swordsman. I was average for a boundary warden and had killed my share of orcs but I would never win at the tournaments yet I was never last either. I was simply Rumillion, average in all that I did, and I often felt insignificant because of this. So when the chance came that I could perform a task that would set me apart and give me a place in the histories of my people I jumped at the chance."

Sarna watched his eyes and saw the pained far away look in their sea grey depths she knew he must be remembering his home that was now long gone. He shock his head trying to come back to the earth as it was in this time and continue the story for Sarna must know this tale.

"Before she left Middle-Earth to return to her childhood home it the Blessed Realms my Lady of Light Galadriel made one last prophesy. This was that far in the future there would be one child born of the line of Luthien, who would process the heart of her elven ancestors. A task was put forward to all the elves of Lothlorien by the Lady. She asked that one elf forgo the voyage over the sea to stay and find this one child, and then to help that one child recreate the forest of Lothlorien, for she knew that the mallorn died out in this world with out one who knew the secrets of the true past to care for them.

"She knew this was much to ask for any elf that stayed would lose all recollection of what they were and so would never be able to complete the task and would live forever in the pain of what they had lost and the sea longing. I volunteered to stay for I wished in some way to make a contribution to the world that was completely unique. And so I stayed behind when the rest of my people took ship from the grey havens, I remained to watch the last grey ship that bore Cirdan the shipwright away from Middle-Earth. I remained and watched as the power of men grew and I forgot and was forgotten. For almost 6000 years (AN: there is an estimate the ring war took place about 4000BC) I wander this world in mindlessness living has the meanest of beast live. It was less then 200 years ago that I heard the Lady's voice in my head calling me to return to the world of the living and to remember that which I forgot.

"So it was that I remembered by task. I went to the hobbits, who live in hiding always avoiding the notice of those whom they call the big people. I, however, was an elf and able to find them. They still possess a copy of the red book of the west march the only pure source of the history of this world in existence. They told me that the thrown of Gondor and Arnor had long ago fallen and that the world had changed. They taught me the English language and how to live the world. The thane of what once was the Shire still possessed a genealogy of the royal line of the Dunedain after Arwen and Aragorn. It is to this line that their ancestors swore their oaths and its to this line that they remain faithful. And so after spending some time with those happy people I began my search."

Sarna looked choked. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. The being before her was older then any who walked this earth. Yet he spoke a reality into that which she had believed to be only a fairy tale.

"I took me some time to locate the family that contained the purest line of royal Dunedain blood. When I did however I began to observe them, this was because it could not be just any Dunedain royal, it had to be one who possessed the heart of an elf. One who loved nature, the stars and the trees. One how felt the call of the sea in some sense. What drew me to one particular family who had a chance of being descendants of the royal line was the great number of exquisite singers how possessed the vestige to the elven voice."

Sarna knew that through her mother's mother's side she had earned her own lilting soprano voice, a voice that she thought was no parallel to her mother's and grandmother's. She knew also that her grandmother's family and been very well off. This intrigued her. "You speak of the Walker family. It is interesting now that you say that Walker is similar to Strider in meaning, Telcontar."

"Yes, you are a quick one. So I watched this family for years. I spent a time observing each child of that line. I travelled over the ocean to lands that I had never heard of one the other side of the world. The Americas, these were the lands that were formed after the destruction of Numenor. When the world was mad round and Aman was taken out of the circles of the world. For about a hundred years none should the elven qualities I sought. There was a great war, I felt the earth its self cry out in pain. I saw men carelessly destroying the world that my people had left in their hands. It hurt my soul it see it."

Rumillion looked away tears glistening in his eyes. He sighed looking at Sarna sadly. "I know you aren't all like that but it is sometimes very discouraging, Lady Galadriel would be so hurt to see this world today. During a period between the two horrific wars, wars caused by men that were not equalled by any that Sauron and Morgoth were responsible for. There was more destruction in 30 short years then in the three thousand years of the War of the Jewels. It was during the pause in-between these two cataclysmic confrontations that a book was written or I should say translated. I was in this time that a man, a very wise man, named J.R.R Tolkien translated and published the Red Book of the West March. When I discovered this I travelled again to what was once Middle-Earth to find this man.

"I will never forget the look of ah on the face of the good professor when he beheld me for the first time. He was not expecting a member of the elder race to walk into is office that day in Oxford. I explained to him my mission I spoke of Galadriel's words and I made him promise to publish his books in the America's as well as in Europe. I knew that these books would be the key to finding the child. The Professor agreed and I spent some time with him teaching him Quenya and Sindarian and speaking of something he was not sure of.

I returned to Newfoundland to find that some of the members of your family had left. And so I followed them keeping track of each child that was born. I first beheld in you when you were 10 years old and I heard your voice singing of what ever came into your head as you stood on the sea shore of Prince Edward Island. I could tell that you felt the call of the sea although it wasn't nearly as strong as the pull I felt. It was in you that I knew I had found the elven child. A child born whose blood contained all the elvish blood that her ancestry could provide her with. You Petra Hale, are in all rights, Sarna Telcontar, heir of the royal line of Numenor."

Sarna looked shocked she had seen this coming through out Rumillion's long story, however to hear it spoken was still a shock. "Some parts of me seem to have know this for a long time yet other's refuse to believe it" Sarna said in a very quiet voice that to human ears would have been all but inaudible.

"You do wish to believe it Sarna. Your blood tells you that it's true. You have an elven heart, and for you I have a task. I have waited these many years since discovering that you were the child of Galadriel's prophesy so that you could grow and mature. I waited until you were reading to understand this. For you I have a task that was laid down for you by Galadriel herself. You are to re-establish the forest of Lothlorien in this world today." Rumillion removed the necklace from around his neck and handed it to Sarna. The chains looked to be silver but more lustrous and suspended on it were two wooden boxes "In one of those boxes there are ten mallorn seeds placed in a sort of stasis by the Lady until the time would come for them to be planted. In the other is soil from Lothlorien. I am to help you in this task my Lady."

Sarna was speechless, all she could do was stare at the elf slack jawed. "I...I...I'm not sure what to say. I mean... well... ah..." Sarna final came up with one coherent thought. "I will accept this task in the name of Elbereth the fair and Yavana Lady of all plants and animals.


	4. Coirea as Rumillion

AN; Sorry about the long wait for this (looks sheepishly hoping no one is going to throw rotten veggies). My muses weren't with me much for the last month but those tricksume creatures have finally returned (when I need to study from tests no less), so you get a chapter.

Just to answer a couple of questions I have received. Rumillion is not the son of Haldir's brother although his name would suggest so. I think I have stated a number of times that Rumillion was a Sindar, where as Haldir and crew were Silvan elves I believe. In the prologue when Rumillion came back into some sort of consciousness he was in what was left of his Lothlorien guard uniform but has since found some modern apparel seeing that after thousands of years even elvish clothes would be pretty worn don't you think. Lastly, the forest Rumillion woke up in was not in Canada but in Europe. He travelled all Europe trying to find the child who would fulfill Galadriel's prophesy.

Chapter 3: Coirea as Rumillion

Although Sarna had accepted this task in the name of Elbereth and Yavanna no less she still couldn't believe what was happening. She was still trying to decide if everything she had just heard was truth or if her senses were playing tricks on her, or if she was completely deranged. Finally she settled on deciding that there really was a Sindarian elf sitting next to her telling her that everything that she had believed to be not but a fairy tale was true history. She had an almost uncontrollable urge to reach out and touch the elf's pointy ear tips. However, if Tolkien had been right about everything else why wouldn't he be right on this one as well?

Sarna had been thinking about the task that now lay ahead of her. Things began to occur to her, like how to get Rumillion into an all girls' residence and have him live there with out being noticed by her unbelievable girly dorm mates. Rumillion was in any girls' books a very good looking man (although Sarna figured all ellon must have been). The girls in Sarna's dorm would torment him incessantly if they discovered him, probably on the basis that he slightly resembled Orlando Bloom in his Legolas costume.

"Rumillion would it be possible for you to walk right by someone in a building and have them not notice you?" asked Sarna trying to remember everything she had learnt about elves and stealth.

"Yes, Lady Sarna, it would not be hard. Are we going into enemy territory then?" asked Rumillion fingering the dagger at his belt.

"No, we aren't. Just into my residence. Let's just say that I don't live with the most pleasant people and leave it at that." Sarna thanked her lucky stars that she had been given a single room this year. "Excellent," said Sarna more to herself then to the confused Sindar sitting next to her. "Come, I don't' know about you, but I'm starved."

Sarna and Rumillion got up and walked out of the woods and down a hill towards Sarna's residence. Sarna let out a deep sigh of relief when she shut her door behind them and locked it. However, her relief was short lived as her mind turned to the problem at hand. How does one hide a six foot Sindarian elf and plan for a major expedition when one had only enough money to feed oneself through the rest of semester.

"Lady Sarna, I possess not Lady Galadriel's ability to read the mind and a person's intent. However, I know this mission eats at your thoughts. First, I must tell you that Mallorn's must be planted in the month you know as May. As so we have time to plan. Also, I have collect things ever since I regained consciousness that may be of value." Rumillion pulled out of his satchel as small coin purse. He opened the bag and poured out coins and some jewellery. However, it was the coins that awed Sarna. Hey were all old, some were dated others were not but even with Sarna's limited knowledge of coinage she knew that some of these were indeed rare and worth quite a bit of money.

"Rumillion, I don't know what to say. I know not what these are worth but I believe that some of them may be quite valuable. Will you allow me to take them to someone who could tell me their worth?" asked Sarna.

"Of course, I knew not what state the Telcontar blood line may be in when I set out on this search. And so I collected these to help if help was indeed needed." Rumillion said earnestly. Sarna couldn't contain herself; she threw her arms around the elf impulsively.

Rumillion was surprised at first. Then, deep out of the past the memory of a young elleth named Arwen using this very same impulsive action caused a smile to appear on his lips. He slipped his arms around her lithe form. Silent tears slid down his cheeks as memories of all that was lost to him came back. Sarna felt his arms tighten and looked up to see the beautiful elven face tortured in grief. She reached up and ran her hand over his soft bland hair southing him as a mother or sister would comfort a child. Slowly the intense grief left his face and only the age old sadness in his grey eyes remained.

"I am sorry, Lady Sarna, I was overcome. You remind me of Arwen and her mother Celebrian before her." Rumillion let Sarna go though he was reluctant to do so. He threw this up to being alone for so long and finding finally someone who reminded him of two he had held dear in the past. Celebrian had been as a sister to him, his closest friend. Her departure from Middle-Earth after being held hostage by orcs had been a blow to Rumillion's heart. Rumillion had been there in Lothlorien when Arwen's life had passed from her perfect form, he had laid her to rest on her final bed in Cirith Amaroth though the Tale of Arwen and Aragorn spoke not of him. He had watched as the twins Elrohir and Elladan whom he had watched since they had been elflings sailed over the sea with his liege lord, Celeborn. Then Cirdan had left in the last ship with Legolas, Gimli and the hobbit Sam the last of the ring bearers.

Sarna pulled back feeling pity for this tragically beautiful being, who had had to give up everything for the good of Middle-Earth, and the entire world. He needs a good friend, thought Sarna, and I can be that. "Rumillion, call me Sarna or Petra. Not my Lady or Lady anything please. Also, what do you like to eat?"

"I eat just about anything, though elves normally eat very little meat." Rumillion looked at Sarna who was now digging through a large container of metal tins.

"That's good because meat doesn't make up the biggest proportion of my diet either. How do nacho's sound to you?" asked Sarna straightening to look at Rumillion.

"What are Nacho's?" asked Rumillion curiously. As he watched her, he could see some of the elvish traits even though her elven heritage was buried deep in the past. Her hair was much like Arwen's although it was almost red instead of the colour of shadows as Arwen's was. Rumillion knew that her hair must be the envy of many girls. Also, the way she moved was deliberate; she was quiet for a human.

"Nachos are chips, like thin hard bread, made of corn. We bake them with cheese, mushrooms, peppers and tomatoes then eat them with a tomato dip called salsa," explained Sarna to the confused elf.

"Sounds good," said Rumillion who had spent the majority of past several thousand years mindlessly living off what ever he could find, and would at the moment eat whatever was put in front of him.

"I have to go to the kitchen to cook this. There are some books kicking around here that you might find interesting. Just make yourself at home." Sarna left her room with the makings of nachos. While she was in the kitchen she had time to think about this journey that lay before her and Rumillion. She realized that she needed to know what kind of climate Lothlorien was in. From the book she guessed it was in a warm temperate region like the rain forest in British Columbia.

It didn't take long form Sarna to make and bake the nachos. Once they were done Sarna but them on to a couple of plates and put her dishes into the sink before walking back into her room with the food. Upon entering she noticed Rumillion sitting at the computer.

"Rumillion, do you know how to use a computer?" asked Sarna.

"No but I was curious and read the word start so I pushed it. It beeped, and then the screen light up and Professor Tolkien started reciting the ring spell or part of it anyways. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't answer me, I have begun to believe that this machine is the work of the enemy.

"Rumillion that was only a recording of Professor Tolkien. My desktop theme for my computer is completely based a Lord of the Rings. And no, my computer is not the work of the enemy thought at times I would like to believe so. The background is all pictures from the movie. By the way I want you to take a look at some of the movie pictures. I would love to know how close Peter Jackson came."

Sarna opened a browser window and pulled up a Lord of the Rings site which had a very comprehensive gallery of movie stills. Bring up the gallery she flipped to a still of the fellowship at Rivendell during the council. "So, who is who?" asked Sarna.


	5. Just a little note

Hi Guys,

No sorry this isn't a new chapter. I've been getting lots of questions about this story and some details of the story line. Seeing as I don't up date as frequently as I would like to I would ask that those with questions send me an email to AECarterMcauslanlaurentian.ca. This will allow me to answer any questions you may have with out you having to wait months for my next chappy. Also, may be this will keep my muses running who knows.

Thanks

Elven Heart


End file.
